nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Puck
Puck is a Child of Oberon and a trickster. History A personal servant to Oberon, Puck was banished to the human world in 995 along with the rest of the Third Race. His adventures there are unknown until some point in the late 20th century, when he observed Titania's disguise of Anastasia Renard, and became intrigued by it. Deciding that he would like to play a part in human affairs, disguised as a human, himself, he took on the identity of Owen Burnett, modelling him in appearance and character after Preston Vogel ("The Gathering" Part Two). Puck's career as Owen can be found, for the most part, under Owen's entry. In 1995, Demona used Titania's Mirror to summon Puck, and ordered him to get rid of all the humans in New York. Puck, disliking the prospect of actually killing the humans, instead changed them all into gargoyles, so that he could truthfully tell Demona that there were no humans left in the city. He also turned the Manhattan Clan gargoyles into humans, when Demona didn't make her intentions clear. Goliath and his clan finally captured Puck and made him undo his spell. Amused with the merry confusion that had taken place that night, Puck decided to express his gratitude to Demona by placing a spell upon her so that she would never turn to stone in the daytime again. However, the catch was that she would turn to a human during the daytime instead with a painful transformation. ("The Mirror") When the time of the Gathering approached, Puck was panic-stricken at the prospect of having to return to Avalon and stay there. In the hopes of bribing Oberon to let him live among the mortals for a while longer, he decided to trick Goliath into giving him up the Phoenix Gate by inflicting his "Future Tense" vision upon him. Goliath discovered, almost at the last moment, Puck's true purpose, and the trickster was forced to give up his attempt and leave. Puck did get his wish in the end, however, but not in the manner that he had expected. After Goliath persuaded Oberon and Titania to let Alex remain in the outside world, Oberon appointed Puck Alex’s tutor at the gargoyle's suggestion, but decreed him banished forever from Avalon, and also trapped him in the form of Owen Burnett, only able to become Puck when protecting or teaching Alexander. And Puck has been trapped as Owen ever since, except for tutoring Alex. He has, however, already had one occasion to resume his original self, when he gave his young charge a lesson in soul transference that led to the housing of Desdemona and Iago's souls in Coldfire and Coldsteel's bodies. ("The Gathering Part Two", "Possession") Characteristics Puck is a trickster, and one of the more light-hearted of his kind, who delights in all manner of relatively harmless magical confusion, such as changing humans into gargoyles and medieval weaponry into overgrown sunflowers. Despite his capacity for causing trouble, he does have a certain fondness for humans - and a mild dislike for humorless people, or at least for working with them, such as Demona. He has also developed a loyalty to the Xanatoses, initially based simply on fascination with and delight in their own "trickster" natures and ingenuity, but which has deepened to a level that has astonished him. Puck has also gone under the alias of Robin Goodfellow, which is publicly connected to him in the way that "Owen Burnett" is not. He, at some point in his career, crafted a magic flute, which Oberon used to help Boudicca find his scent when tracking Puck in New York at the time of the Gathering. (The powers of this flute are as yet unknown). While considerably powerful in magic, Puck occasionally needs a conduit to amplify his antics, such as when he used the antenna mounted on the North Tower of the World Trade Center to transform all the humans on Manhattan Island into gargoyles (and later back to humans). Role in Ultima In Ultima, Puck remains as Xanatos's second-in-command, having been granted back the ability to change from human to faerie form by Oberon, who felt that Puck has learned enough humility during his punishment, and he was right...sort of. Puck, like Xanatos, used to work for the Org, but has since betrayed them to work as a Neutral Harmless Trickster to the Society at times. Unfortunately, Puck has since learned that his Future Tense world, the world he created on a whim in order to discard it later, has become entirely real...and the very creations he made are not happy with being discarded like yesterday's trash. Category:Neutral Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists